


Рука и сердце

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Horror, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Люди боятся его. Таким он был сделан – он должен внушать страх. Все в его теле оружие.По крайней мере, 99,9% его тела.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Рука и сердце

Сначала ему отрезают руку.

Ему говорят: она все равно была раздроблена. Ее было не спасти. Мы дадим тебе новую руку.

Он слишком слаб и напуган, чтобы спорить.

Потом ему вставляют пластины под кожу. Вдоль позвоночника и на груди, там, куда чаще всего попадают пули. Они говорят: мы не хотим, чтобы что-то важное было задето.

Он соглашается. Он учится мыслить рационально.

Затем это ноги. Сложно такое пережить, но с новыми ногами он может двигаться быстрее, тише, смертоносней. Его миссии успешны в 99,9% случаев.

Его спина все время болит из-за тяжести металла, а тазовые кости стираются при быстром беге. Так что их тоже улучшают. Теперь никто не сможет сломать ему шею. Сам он ломает шеи как скорлупки. Они хрустят под его пальцами. Люди такие хрупкие.

Они говорят: что, если ты сможешь видеть ночью, лучше, чем днем? Что, если тебе не нужен будет лазерный прицел, чтобы точно выстрелить? Что, если ты сможешь записать любые данные, которые только один раз увидишь?

Он думает: нет.

Он думает: кто-то любил эти глаза. Воспоминание бесформенное, как смятый лист. Скорее желание, чем реальность.

В конце концов, у него нет выбора.

Теперь он не может спать. Когда он закрывает глаза, он видит черноту под своими веками, видит прожилки в коже. Ему говорят: не стоит переживать. Твое тело адаптируется к новым условиям. Мы это исправим.

Следует много тестов. Ему разрезают голову. Это страшно... но зато теперь он не чувствует боли. Скоро боль забывается, он не может даже представить, на что она была похожа.

“Как мы тогда будем его контролировать? Это был глупый шаг”, – говорит куратор одному из ученых.

“Думаете, его все еще нужно дрессировать как человека?” – переспрашивает ученый насмешливо.

Его слух они улучшили тоже.

Год за годом они дорабатывают его. Создают его, как идеальное творение. Он перестает обращать на это внимание, он сохраняет предельную концентрацию, его мысли дисциплинированы: ничего постороннего, кроме задания.

Когда ему вынимают сердце, он благодарен.

***

Он сражается с человеком на мосту. Человек быстрый и сильный, не такой, как другие люди.

Ни один человек не может быть достаточно быстрым и сильным, чтобы уцелеть в драке с ним. 99,9% всех его миссий кончаются успехом. Но не в этот раз.

Он производит тактическое отступление. Он слышит чей-то голос в наушнике у человека. Голос говорит: “Снова роботы-убийцы? Это так избито”.

Они дерутся снова, на этот раз в воздухе (это не имеет никакого значения). Все вокруг в огне. Металл стонет под ними, когда они катятся по полу, нанося удары. Он побеждает. Он всегда побеждает.

Он видит только Цель. Наносит удары быстро и точно, превращая лицо человека в кровавый ужас. Нечто бесформенное, как изъятый орган, еще пульсирующий, еще кровоточащий.

Среди всей этой крови глаза человека.

Голубые.

“У меня были такие”, – думает он, замешкавшись только на секунду. Этого хватает, чтобы человек атаковал. Они снова катятся по полу, воздух вибрирует от жара и гудения, словно весь этот огромный хеликерриер стонет.

Что-то падает на него сверху. Он не чувствует боли, только давление. И жар. Он чувствует себя оплавленным. Повреждения не критичные, но он не может освободиться. Он царапает пол правой рукой.

Человек хватает его за руку.

Он ждет хруста. Ждет поломки.

Человек держит его руку.

Человек открывает рот (щель на его кровавом лице, выпускающая еще больше крови и бульканья). Человек делает несколько попыток, прежде чем имя выходит на волю.

Человек говорит: “Баки?”

Они падают в воду.

***

Дело в том, что он не был совершенным полностью.

Только на 99,9%.

Его правая рука – его человеческая правая рука – осталась на его теле как призрак, напоминание о прежней слабости.

Возможно, они не успели ее заменить.

Возможно, они оставили ее намеренно.

Он никогда не задавал вопросов. Он никогда не обращал на нее внимания. Кожа и кости, сухожилия, ногтевые пластины, человеческий атавизм.

Метка на запястье.

Он не думал, что это имеет значение.

***

Теперь он знает: это имеет огромное значение.

По крайней мере, для людей. Люди дорожат своими метками, бесконечно говорят о них, демонстрируют или скрывают, плачут над ними. Человек плачет, когда показывает ему свою метку. Точно такую же, как на его несовершенной руке.

Это не вызывает у него удивления, но существенно меняет дело. Он не глупый и знает, что это значит. Теперь он принадлежит этому человеку.

По правде говоря, не так уж важно, кому он будет принадлежать. Командиры меняются, но миссии остаются.

Так он думает.

***

Люди боятся его. Таким он был сделан – он должен внушать страх. Все в его теле оружие. Каждый отдельный механизм несет смерть и разрушение.

– Будешь кофе, Терминатор? – говорит Тони Старк. – Ах да, забыл, это повредит твои микросхемы. Знаешь что, мы можем налить тебе машинного масла в чашку, и ты будешь сидеть с нами, совсем как взрослый.

Тони Старк много болтает, в то время как остальные предпочитают молчать, когда видят его. Большую часть того, что говорит Тони Старк, он не вполне понимает (его человек говорит: это нормально, я тоже так чувствую), но хотя слова Старка обращены к нему, ответа никто по-настоящему не ожидает. И хотя Старк звучит так, будто хочет задеть его, он единственный (кроме его человека), кто говорит с ним.

Тони Старк любит роботов, вот в чем дело.

Его супергеройский позывной – Железный Человек.

Как глупо, думает он. В Тони Старке практически нет инородных элементов.

***

Теперь он сражается на стороне Мстителей, и это хорошая новость (для Мстителей).

Он использует свой совершенный слух, и зрение, и быстрые ноги, и огнестойкий корпус, чтобы разрушать базы Гидры. Он не чувствует вины, когда разбивает дорогостоящее оборудование или сжигает важные документы. Он не чувствует радости, когда ломает кресло, в котором его перепрошивали – электрический вой наполняет воздух, стоит ему схватиться за провода – или когда он убивает техников в белых халатах. Некоторые кричат, некоторые успевают обратиться к нему. Они молят о пощаде, словно не знают, что он – всего лишь оружие.

Один из кураторов успевает назвать первое слово из кода. Его тело откликается на это слово, его мягкое, опасное звучание. Но его директива была переписана. Метка на его руке была раньше. Раньше любого кода.

Поэтому он убивает куратора и приносит его голову своему человеку.

“Э-э, спасибо”, – говорит человек. Он не кажется счастливым.

Сложно сказать, улыбается ли он вообще когда-нибудь.

***

Иногда во время операций члены команды получают ранения. Он не чувствует боли и не боится смерти, так что обычно находится в самой гуще событий. Однажды его человек прыгает перед ним, с таким видом, будто выпал из самолета без парашюта. Его лицо перекошено, Щит взлетает в воздух, чтобы отразить огневой залп.

– Баки, черт возьми, – шипит человек. – Уходим, быстро.

– Миссия не завершена, – пытается объяснить он. Не стоило человеку вмешиваться. Температура здесь слишком высокая, есть риск обгорания. Его лицо уже слегка оплавилось от жара. Хорошо, что у Старка есть ремонтный набор.

Потом происходит взрыв, небо темнеет от комьев земли, взлетевших в воздух. Он лежит лицом вниз, накрытый тяжелым телом, человеческим телом, в котором бьется сердце. Это настолько бессмысленно, что у него внутри что-то замыкает.

– На мне быстро все заживает, – говорит потом ему человек. Они в белой палате, и вокруг аппараты, издающие писк разных тональностей. Это похоже на какую-то симфонию. Провода тянутся к рукам человека, словно в дурном сне (где он мог видеть этот сон?). – Серьезно, Бак, это выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

Улыбка на лице человека – бодрая и фальшивая, и внезапно он чувствует раздражение, словно отголосок чего-то потерянного.

Он протягивает свою несовершенную руку, чтобы человек уцепился за нее.

***

Они живут в квартире человека. В Бруклине. Человек говорит – “Бруклин” – словно это тоже какой-то код активации. Бруклин ничем не хуже других мест.

Квартира просторная. Здесь всегда тихо. Они почти не разговаривают.

Он не привык говорить. Его никогда не использовали таким образом; теперь он с трудом подбирает слова. Человек тоже не кажется болтуном. Чаще всего он занят рисованием, или книгой, и тренировками. Иногда они готовят вместе. Иногда смотрят телепрограммы. Так люди убивают время, потому что у них нет кнопки выключения.

С наступлением темноты человек уходит в свою спальню, чтобы убивать время там. Слышно, как он дышит, как движутся его ресницы по подушке, как ускоряется его пульс. Слышно, как он задыхается и садится в постели, шуршит простыня и скрипят пружины. Потом следуют шаги: босые ноги касаются пола.

– Я здесь, – говорит он человеку, когда тот выглядывает из спальни. Он сидит перед выключенным экраном, глядя на свое отражение. Неподвижный, бездыханный, тускло блестящий в свете ночных огней: каждый блик проходит по его пластинам, сверху вниз.

– Я здесь, – говорит он, возможно, единственные два слова за сутки.

И человек хрипло выдыхает:

– Спасибо.

Иногда человек ложится на диване, скрючив, подогнув свои непомерно длинные ноги. Человек кладет голову ему на колени, хотя они жесткие и холодные. Человек засыпает, нахмурившись сквозь сон. А потом просыпается, и на его щеке отпечатываются полосы от пластин.

– Доброе утро, Бак, – говорит человек, щуря глаза (ярко-голубые, как у кого-то, кого он знал). – Отличное утро для пробежки?

Обычно они проводят свои дни среди взрывов и выстрелов, либо же в полной тишине или под звуки бормотания телевизора. Но потом появляется и другой звук. Это не трещащий, тревожный гул, который окружал его во время миссий. Что-то другое, более тихое, более домашнее.

– Что это? – говорит человек, оторвавшись от газеты. У него настороженный вид, как у пса, что заслышал молочника (почему пса должен беспокоить молочник? И что вообще такое этот молочник? Он не может ухватить хвост этой мысли, прежде чем вспоминает, что у него не бывает мыслей).

– Что это, Бак, ты слышишь? – говорит человек спустя час, когда звук раздается вновь. У человека улучшенный слух, тоже. Это досадно.

Человек ждет ответа, и приходится ответить:

– Думаю, это я.

Он не может это прекратить. Звук идет изнутри, где-то глубоко под пластинами. Как жужжание, только мягче. Вроде звука, который можно услышать от старого провода, или от перегревшегося холодильника. Только с более довольной… интонацией.

– Тебе это мешает? – уточняет он сконфуженно (почему ему так неловко? Разве у него осталось хоть что-то, чего он может стыдиться, хоть что-то, что у него можно отнять?).

– Нет, – говорит человек мягко. – Нет. Мне нравится.

Становится лишь более неловко от этого.

***

Он редко смотрит на свою живую руку.

Там ничего интересного. Кожа, суставы. Ногтевые пластины. Метка на запястье.

Человек постоянно смотрит. Иногда застывает посреди разговора, и его взгляд прикован к руке, и его лицо – скорбь и восхищение, все сразу.

Жаль, что осталась только она.

Иногда ему жаль, что она вообще уцелела. Стоило бы избавиться от нее в Гидре, заменить ее на хром и металл, и тогда человек бы начал новую жизнь, не привязанный к прошлому. Его человеческая метка бы потускнела на коже, а потом, может, возникла бы новая. Он бы научился улыбаться искренне, завел собаку, детишек и все остальное, что показывают в рекламе как параметры счастливой жизни.

Похоже, он всегда хотел этого для своего человека.

Даже когда человек был меньше.

Он ведь был меньше? Это кажется чем-то забавным, как старая шутка, из которой пропали уже все слова.

***

Проходит много времени, прежде чем он перестает ждать расплаты.

Никто не придет за ним, чтобы вернуть в работу. Он выполняет миссии для Мстителей, но он больше не оружие.

Он участвует на общих сборах. Питер Паркер располагает магниты на его груди так, чтобы образовалось неприличное слово. Его человек, увидев слово, краснеет до самых ушей, и все смеются. Тони Старк привлекает его к работе в своей мастерской. Требуется несколько попыток, прежде чем удается объяснить Старку: он не заинтересован в технологиях, хотя сам является таковой.

Он проводит много времени со своим человеком. Он учится называть его “Стив”. Когда он произносит это имя, человек выглядит счастливым.

Он думает: интересно, как сильно изменился мой голос? Он не может вспомнить, как это имя звучало раньше. Кажется, как-то иначе.

Они много бегают (он не знает усталости; Стив до сих пор пытается его перегнать, что кажется глупостью, упрямством и еще чем-то очаровательным).

Он позирует для Стива, потому что Стив, кажется, любит рисовать все уродливое (старых людей, разрушенные здания, сгоревшие деревья и его).

Стив говорит:

– Так-то лучше, раньше ты все время вертелся.

Когда он говорит, вокруг его губ скорбные скобки.

Он старается изо всех сил. Выполняет все эти трюки, все маленькие хитрости, чтобы притвориться кем-то другим. Кем-то, у кого может быть метка на запястье. Он проявляет интерес к передачам и книгам. Он делает вид, что спит, хотя не нуждается в этом. Он движется под музыку на кухне, когда Стив включает радио, потому что движения даются ему легко и приходят словно всплывающие подсказки в голове; потому, что ритм любой мелодии его совершенный слух может разложить на такты; потому, что Стива это делает счастливым (хотя его тело движется неуклюже, его убийственные конечности не знают плавности, и все его тело грохочет, как консервная банка).

Он притворяется человеком, и делает это ради Стива (и это, возможно, самое человеческое желание, что в нем осталось).

Но он никогда не забывает, кем он является.

Когда они смотрят фильм, где один из героев предлагает свою руку и сердце, он говорит:

– У меня осталась только рука.

И тогда Стив, повернувшись к нему, качает головой (он выглядит таким упрямым и верным, этот чертов сопляк).

– У тебя есть я, весь целиком, – говорит Стив.

Жужжание у него в груди становится громче, и он смотрит на экран, чтобы не видеть ухмылку Стива. Его лицо не предназначено для ответных ухмылок, но она там, где-то там, и Стив может разглядеть это, как разглядел метку и все остальное – потому что у Стива совершенное зрение, и оно всегда таким было, безо всяких экспериментов.


End file.
